My Secrets Your Secrets
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Minako meets and becomes protective of Hatsuharu, despite his curse.


"Come on, Cole, there's only a few hours of sunlight left!" Mina yelled, looking behind her. Her silver necklace glinted in the sunlight, one of the many tones of individuality against her college uniform. It was a brisk cold day in Britain.

Mina also had on jeggings and her nails were painted neon blue. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail with a big red bow on the back of her head, and she was holding a picnic basket as she and her brother headed for the park.

"Sis, what did you pack to eat today?" Cole said, smiling, as he spread out a blanket on the ground.

"Come on Cole, you know I can't cook," Mina replied, laughing. "I made peanut butter sandwiches, and I brought some fruit. I know how much you like milk, so I got those chilled single bottles."

They opened the basket, split the food, and began eating.

Mina sang to him as she ate.

"You're going the wrong way as usual, Haru, and you're only getting us more lost!" yelled the voice of an orange haired kid.

"If you would let me have the directions, I could get us there," said a boy with grey colored hair.

"No, I think I can find it this time," the third boy said. This one had white and black hair.

They were all foreign, tourists probably. They were speaking Japanese, but Minako knew Japanese pretty well.

"They sure are making a racket," Mina said to Cole, who was just finishing his sandwich and eyeing them irritably.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tell them to please quiet down," Cole said, wiping his mouth of crumbs and standing.

"Just don't break any bones this time," Mina said, making no move to stop him and taking up her book.

Cole stepped up to the three adults. "My sister and I are trying to enjoy the park in peace. Take your problem somewhere else."

"Go away kid, mind your own business," the orange head said.

Cole twitched slightly, and a second later the adult was on the ground. "As I said, please leave. You're disturbing the peace."

Mina laughed a little and stood up, going over. "Sorry about that. Cole takes his lunch very seriously, and doesn't like to be called a kid. I'm assuming you three are lost because you are in uniform and not at the college."

"We were looking for our host house. We're exchange students," the grey haired one said. "My name is Yuki Sohma, and these are my cousins Kyo and Hatsuharu."

"I'm Minako Aino, but you can call me Mina," Mina replied. She then paused because all three of them were staring at her. "What?"

"You're the owners of the host house?" said the one called Kyo, getting up off the ground. "Man this really sucks."

"Host…" Mina suddenly worked it out. "DAMN IT MUM!"

Mina opened the door, flanked by the Sohmas and Cole. "Mum! Get down here this instant!"

"What is it?" she said innocently, coming in holding a spatula in one hand. "I'm in the middle of dinner here."

"You said when renovations were done we would each get our own rooms," Mina accused.

Her mother tilted her head innocently. "I don't remember saying that."

Cole took out a tape recorder and played back her saying it. She reached for the recorder, and Cole dodged, going behind her.

"Stupid brat," their mother said irritably. "Okay so maybe I said it. But I need to take in renters in the top floor."

"What?" Mina yelled. "You mean I have to clean up after boys? And you, your really going to take this? This means you have to make double the food."

"I doubled your allowances," Mum said.

Mina stopped talking.

Cole sighed. "She really knows how to bait you."

"Cole…more money means better picnics," Mina said teasingly.

"Anyway, welcome to our h—where'd they go?" Mum said.

Mina sighed. "Probably upstairs."

There was a pause.

"You can get them when dinner's ready," Mum said finally.

"Alright then," Mina said. "Cole, please get your homework done."

"Alright," Cole said, sitting at the table.

The first thing Yuki remembered about Mina was the music she was playing. It made him want to cry.

She seemed sad somehow, like he was. He wanted to know why.

Yuki didn't want her to be alone.

Hatsuharu and Yuki were sharing a room upstairs, but due to the size of the room it wasn't a problem.

"So Yuki, what do you think of America so far?" Haru asked. "That family fights kind of the way we do. I wonder if there's a story there."

"It isn't our business, Haru," Yuki said. "Although Mina did seem as though she didn't want us here."

"I don't think she meant that," Haru replied. "I think she just wasn't happy about not knowing is all."

There was a knock at the door.

Haru and Yuki opened the door.

"Hello again," Mina said. "Mum says dinner's ready. Where can I find Kyo?"

"He's probably on the roof," Yuki replied.

"Also, if there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, name it," Mina continued.

"Yes, well," Yuki said, seeming a bit shy. "This may be forward of me…but I was wondering if I could use that semi-garden out back. It doesn't look planted."

Mina smiled. "Sure. If you don't mind, I'll come out and help sometimes. I need the sunshine and exercise."

"I don't mind," Yuki replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

The two went downstairs, and Mina headed up to find Kyo.

"So you are on the roof," Mina said.

He jumped a little. "What are you doing? Trying to kill me!"

Mina laughed a bit and climbed up. "Wow you can really see the sky up here. That must be why you always come up here, huh?"

"Yeah that," Kyo said. "And to get away from my insane cousins."

"My Mum sometimes goes on cleaning sprees to get her mind off how much she hates my brother Cole," Mina ventured, trying to relate. "I don't know why they don't get along, just that neither of them ever made an effort."

"You telling me to make an effort?" Kyo asked.

"No," Mina said. "Ia was just telling you about them. I could never pretend to understand what your life is like; I just met you. But…you seem pretty cool. Yeah, I think you'll be a good friend."

"You can't just decide that," Kyo said.

"Just by your spirit and attitude I can tell," Mina replied. "You'd back me up in a fight."

Kyo laughed a little bit. "I don't see you getting into fights. Your tiny so you'd get creamed."

"I could take you any day of the week," Mina replied, challenging him.

"Seriously?" Kyo said. "You'll just get your arm broken."

"Backing down then? I only wanted to spar with you," Mina replied. "Guess it's true, all men are wimps."

Kyo stood up, his fist held in the air. "I'll take you, anytime, anywhere!"

"Sure, okay," Mina said, laughing. "Just after dinner."

After dinner, the Ainos and Sohmas went to the backyard to watch Mina and Kyo fight.

Mina aimed for his face with her first hit and he grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get free, but her second hand was soon grabbed. In a second Mina was pinned down on the ground with Kyo inches from her face.

Mina sucked in her breath, and kneed him in the stomach, and he fell on her.

There was a popping noise, and suddenly there was an orange cat on top of her.

"He's a cat," Mum, Cole and Mina chorused.

Mina was certain this was all her fault. She had no idea what to do, so she took off running.

Mina turned and saw Hatsuharu following.

"What are you doing? Go away!" Mina yelled.

He said nothing. He just followed.

Finally Mina tripped and fell. Haru managed to catch her arm.

"Mina…" he said gently.

Suddenly her anger disapated. He wasn't even wearing a jacket. It was sleeting, and very cold, and he was shivering.

"Haru! Take my jacket-have my jacket! Please…take it," She pressed it into his hands. Mina felt tears form in her eyes.

He quickly put it on, looking hilarious in the big ball of fluff that was her winter jacket. After a few moments, he was okay.

"That was all my fault…I shouldn't have run away," Mina berated herself. "You must think I'm such an idiot, running from cat like that."

"Being afraid doesn't mean you're weak, you know," he said, looking at her. "It means you're human."

Mina looked at him. He smiled back. It was a real smile.

"Thank you." Mina reached out to hug him, but then…he pushed her back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mina," he said finally.

Mina rested against a tree and looked at Yuki. "You…You're like the cat-guy, huh?"

Haru never thought she would know.

He wasn't like the others; he wasn't very self-conscious about being the Ox, but…this girl. He just…he didn't want her to look at him the way Akito did.

"It's alright. Stay by my side always, my big dumb Ox."

Would Mina look down on him?

Haru took a step back. "Mina, I…"

Then he realized something. She was smiling. And not in a mocking way, but in a kind way.

"It's okay, don't worry!" she said. "I was just so sure it was my fault! But I can tell now that it's not. What do you turn into?"

Haru was able to smile a little bit, but he still felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he answered. "I'm the Ox."

"I guess it would be weird for me to ask if I could see," Mina said, sighing. "Are you okay? From before I mean. I was really…worried. You shouldn't act so recklessly. You could have gotten h-"

Haru suddenly hugged her. There was a 'pop' and he turned into an Ox.

"That's so neat!" Mina said, looking excited. "You're so lucky you got a strong animal. That way, if someone does find out like the paparazzi, you can smash their cameras!"

Haru stifled a laugh. If only she knew.

Suddenly it started to pour down rain.

"Oh wow," Mina said, shivering.

There was another 'pop' and Haru changed back. Mina squeaked like an otaku and jumped behind a bush to let him change in peace. When she came back out, her blond hair was plaster to her skull and she was shivering even harder.

"Mina!" Haru put the jacket on her and scooped her up onto his shoulder. "Let's get back to the house. You might catch a cold."

Mina laughed. "I can walk ya know."

"Maybe," Haru said. "But if you point me in the right direction, I can get us there much faster."

Mina laughed again, and Haru shielded her from the cold and got her home. If only he knew how fast Sailor V was.


End file.
